


Rainbow Butterfly (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butterflies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Butterfly (fanart)

An: Made for the fan_flashwork Prompt: Floating

I made this a week before Primal aired and gave us this scene. What a great coincidence!  



End file.
